Love Hina 20
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: New look on Love Hina. Love the manga, wouldn't change a thing, but for the sake of fanfiction, I'll deal with it. Keitaro was a student at Mahora, and is now a student at Tokyo U. He is kicked out by his parents, though for different reasons, and goes to his grandmothers Inn turned Girls Dorm. I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. It belongs to Ken Akamatsu. Nor do I own Negima, for that matter, because it also belongs to Ken Akamatsu. Love that guy, he makes awesome stuff. I make no money from writing this, so don't even ask or whatever.

In this fic, Keitaro will not be going to Mahora, sadly, he will still be the landlord of the Hinata Inn, or Girls Dorm, as it were. He will be totally, almost, different from the canon him. By the bye, I am listening to Treachery from the Bleach soundtrack... among other things, while I write this. so yeah.

Keitaro Urashima, 21 year old, and now kicked from his house by his parents because of what he was. Well, what they knew of it anyway. Keitaro was a crossdresser, a very good crossdresser. He was surprisingly femenine. Currently, he was in a skirt and blouse, with thigh high striped socks and sandles. Over his shoulder was both a backpack and a large wrapped object, a wrapped European zweihander, little did anyone know. They were the only things he had carried with him from his parents house, as said persons were at least kind enough to send his stuff to him later. He was heading now to his grandmothers place, an Inn in Hinata Springs. And if it didn't work out, he had friends who would house him.

Brushing a lock of his long hair behind his ear, Keitaro looked up at the stairs leading to his grandmothers place. Before he could ascend however, he was called out to from a small tea shop near the bottom of the stairs. "Kei-chan, get over here." He turned and blinked, before smiling. It was his aunt Haruka. He rushed up to her and hugged the woman tightly, adjusting for his sword. "Haruka! Nice to see you after so long!" The woman looked at him, before running her fingers through his hair, "What brings you here Keitaro?" The man blushed, scratching his cheek with his free hand, "Mom and Dad kicked me out." Haruka sighed, holding her nephews head to her chest. "Well, why don't you stay with me?" Keitaro giggled, taking a step back, "Don't worry about it, I was actually planning on asking granny if I could stay at her Inn."

Haruka patted her nephew on the head, before grinning and pulling her shirt down a bit, pulling Keiaros face into her new cleavage. "'Fraid not nephew, the place hasn't been an Inn for a while now. Granny turned the place into an all girls dorm." Keitaro's face fell, and Haruka patted his cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll talk to the girls. Maybe you're skilled enough to fit in." Keitaro huffed at that, "Dear Haruka, the only way anyone else will tell I'm a guy, is if I pull up my skirt and pull down my panties." He blew his aunt a raspberry then, before the woman gained a tic mark on her forhead, blurring past her nephew and holding up something. A breeze blew past then, and Keitaro felt a breeze. "Wah! Haruka~!" He blushed hard and pressed his skirt down.

"Black lace, well well, dear nephew, so bold." She spun a pair of black lace panties around a finger, stolen from her nephews body without leaving a trace that she had taken them. "Wh-who taught you that?!" Yelled Keitaro, even his voice femenine. "No one, I just decided I wanted your panties, so I took them. I think I'll keep them." She laughed hartily and booked it up the steps to the girls dorm. Keitaro ran after her, his free hand raised, "Give me back my panties!~" His shout rang out, drawing looks and small laughs. Haruka made sure to have Keitaro chase her all the way up the stairs, and into the building. Once there she let out a piercing whistle, and having Keitaro chase her around the couch.

"Okay, Haruka, you leave me no choice!" Keitaro dropped his back, swinging his wrapped weapon before him in one hand, his other taking hold of the cover for it. With a flourish, he unwrapped his large zweihander. It was a large weapon, though plain looking, not like a personal weapon. "I don't want to hurt you, so this will have to do. Prepare yourself, and give me back my damn panties!" He jumped over the couch at that point, bringing his sword in for a low left swing. Haruka wasn't to be outdone, her hands glowing as she put Keitaro's panties into her shirt between her breasts. She caught his blade with one hand, moving to strike it with her other. Keitaro was quick to pull it from her grasp however, coming in for a sweep kick, which Haruka simply jumped over.

By this time, people were starting to arrive at the living room. At the same time it seemed, they all arrived. A bluenette girl, tan skinned blond girl, long black haired girl, two brown haired girls with different shades of brown. They were all surprised to see a girl chasing their housemother with a large sword. "Kei-chan the girls are here.~" Haruka taunted, though Keitaro didn't care, face aflame in a blush still, "I don't care, I just want my panties! I swear to kami Aunty, I will go into your cleavage for them!" Haruka blushed at that, an arm crossing her breasts as she caught another swing of Keitaro's zweihander. "You wouldn't dare!" Keitaro had a semi crazy grin on his face, "I want my panties!"

The girls were blushing at Keitaro's words, as apparently Haruka had stolen the 'girls' panties. A lull in the small battle when the black haired girl pulling a katana distracted Keitaro enough, when he was clashing his sword with hers, enough for Haruka to pull a win. She struck his sword and pulled a win by breaking it in half. Keitaro fell to his knees, dropping his sword and pouting, tears welling in his eyes. The next thing he knew, a pair of lacey black panties were thrown at his face. "Wah!" He fell backwards onto his back, instinctively making sure his skirt didn't fly up. "Eh?" Haruka grinned, "Figured it would be a bad idea to keep them much longer." Keitaro stuck his tongue out at her, before standing swiftly and stepping into his panties, pulling them up quickly.

He then picked up his zweihander, or the bottom half of it anyway. "Gao... Haruka, you broke my weapon again!" Haruka walked forward, patting his head and turning towards the girls. "Well Kei-chan, if you didn't insist on useing them on me all the time, I wouldn't break them." Keitaro simply stuck his tongue out at her, again. Haruka cleared her throat and pulled the side of Keitaro's head against her breasts, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my darling Kei-chan. He's actually my nephew, believe it or not." Keitaro blinked, as did the girls, before two of the girls, and Keitaro got angry. "Haruka! I thought you weren't gonna tell anyone!" "Haruka, why is there a man currently dressed like a woman in the dorm?!" The black haired girl simply nodded, wondering the same thing basically.

Haruka pointed at them, eyes sharp. "This is my nephew, if you mess with him, I will deal with you." Keitaro gave a bow, "Greetings, my name is Keitaro Urashima, I am pleased to meet you." The two girls growled a bit, but Haruka fixed them with a small glare. "Girls, introduce yourselves. Be nice." She looked right at two of them when she said that. The bluenette gave a small bow, "My name is Shinobu Maehara. P-pleased to meet you." Next up was the tan skinned blond girl in the sailor fuku and skirt. "Hiyas! My name is Su, very pleased to meetchas!" Her smile was contagious and Keitaro returned it happily. Next, was the taller brown haired girl, "My name's Mitsune suga, but please, everyone just calls me Kitsune." Keitaro blushed at that, understanding why with one look at her face. He gave a bow after she did, before the other brown haired girl stepped forward. "I'm Naru Narusegawa, and I don't trust you!"

Keitaro sweatdropped, looking away slightly. Finally the black haired girl stepped forward, giving a polite bow, though Keitaro could still feel hostility. "My name is Motoko Aoyama." She gave him a short glare, before standing. Keitaro gave a bow of his own again, smiling at them. "Please treat me kindly..." This got their attention, Naru stepping forward, "Haruka, what does he mean?" Keitaro stepped forward this time, "Well, I was kind of hoping to stay here for a while, because I need a place to stay while I go to school. My parents kicked me out." He scratched his cheek, blushing lightly. Naru crossed her arms before her, "No, impossible. I cannot simply allow a male to stay here. It's a girls dorm!"

Keitaro stuck his tongue out at her playfully, before sighing. "I get it, I get it. I guess I'll stay with Haruka for a while. At least I don't have to take all those stairs on my way to Tokyo U." He scratched his cheek, before noticing the looks all the girls were giving him. Behind him, Haruka was smirking, an evil glint in her eyes. "That's right, this guy here is a student at Tokyo University." Keitaro blushed and scratched his cheek again. "I am. I major in Archeology, and minor in law, math, english and history. I am a member of the Kendo club, though I make frequent appearences at other clubs." He blushes lightly, the looks the other girls, besides Su, were giving him making him sweatdrop.

"Well, I think we can make an exception in this case, I mean, we can't have mister archeologist housing with his aunt." Spoke Kitsune, though Haruka was quick to hug Keitaro, pushing his head to her chest possessively. "Nuh uh, you were all ready to throw him out a minute ago. Why shouldn't I get to spend time with my darling Kei-chan?" Keitaro blushed, before struggling a bit, pouting as his aunt hugged him tightly. "I-If they'll let me, I'll stay here. Haruka lemme go~! If I stayed with you I'd be raped!" Haruka grinned, letting out a growl at Keitaro, "But my dear, it isn't rape if the target is willing. And trust me, you will be eventually." She had whispered it so only he could hear it, and his entire face went scarlet.

He got himself from her grip, picking up the pieces of his zweihander. "I'll go and put this in granny's room. If she isn't here then I'm staying there." He gave a small bow, rushing off with a blush. Shinobu giggled, giving a small smile, Su laughing good naturedly. Kitsune had a look in her eyes that she made sure not to let anyone see. Haruka gave a small chuckle, dusting her hands before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Naru was about to take it from her, when something richocheted off the wall nearby and hit the cigarettes cherry, effectively putting it out. "No smoking!" Rang out from the hall, Keitaro sticking his head out from a door, holding a rifle that he couldn't have had with him earlier.

Keitaro stayed in the room all day, the only noise made being that of something pounding on metal. He didn't come out till Shinobu went to his room to see if he wanted anything to eat. She found him with a small forge of all things, fixing his broken sword. "Ah, Shinobu-san, can I help you with something? I wasn't making to much noise was I?" Shinobu shook her head, blushing lightly as she took in Keitaro's form. He was only wearing his panties from earlier and a pair of thick welding gloves. His hair was tied up in a large bun, and he was quick to notice his state of undress infront of the teenage girl. He quickly closed his door, coming out a few moments later with a skirt and blouse on, though the blouse was still unbuttoned. "I'm sorry, um, did you need something?"

"Y-yes, I came to call you in for dinner... That is, if you wanted some..." Keitaro smiled at the girl and patted her head, his hands clean compared to the rest of him, which was covered in soot from the forge. "I would love some dinner, I'm starving." He adjusted the glasses that were now on his face, the small specs complimenting him. Shinobu led him out to the kitchen while he buttoned up his blouse, tucking it into his skirt as he walked into the kitchen. "Little messy aren't ya suga?" Asked Kitsune, getting Keitaro to scratch his cheek, "I apologize, I was repairing my zweihander. I can't really afford a new one, and it gives me a chance to practice my forging." Keitaro went over to the sink and washed his face, wiping it on the blouse, which he had to wash anyway. "I apologize for being so messy, I should have watched the time."

Shinobu put dinner out infront of everyone, and Naru gave a sigh. "I guess it's better than being a pervert like other guys... But if you do anything suspicious your out of here! Tokyo U student or not!" Keitaro sweatdropped, "That's fine, I guess." Naru blushed then, looking down at her food as she began eating. Keitaro giggled, setting in to his own meal. This is when Kitsune noticed a ring on Keitaros right hand, a plain silver band with a small plate with tiny words on it. "Hey, what's with the ring suga?" Keitaro blinked, before looking at his right hand and blushing full faced. "This was given to me by the girl who stole my first kiss..." Shinobu blushed at that, "S-stole?" Her imagination ran wild, a little anime thought bubble appearing above her head of an unknown woman forcing herself on Keitaro.

"She was so forceful." He blushed and giggled softly, "You wouldn't know it from looking at her, but she's older than she looks." He happily took a couple bites of his food. "I'll ask her for a picture when next I'm able." Motoko raised an eyebrow however, asking a question she was sure was being wondered by the others. "Just how old does she look? If you felt the need to mention it, I would like to know." Keitaro blushed again, quickly finishing his food and poking his index fingers together. "Ten." Naru stood up then, seemingly outraged, "What?! You little sicko you let a ten year old kiss you!? I bet it was really the other way around wasn't it!?" Keitaro threw his fork right next to her ear on the wall behind her. That shut her up, and Keitaro spoke. "She is not ten, she only looks it..." He coughed into his fist, blushing yet again. "And did I mention she's a master of Aikido?" This caught Motoko's attention.

"A master, is she? Hmm..." Keitaro nodded, taking his plate to the sink and quickly washing it thoroughly. "Yes, and she uses an iron fan. Her attacks are quite painful for such a small person. Now, um, I think I'll go and wash up. I don't have school tomorrow, so maybe I'll call her..." He walked out of the kitchen, scratching the back of his head. Everyone watched as he walked away, sweatdropping as he suddenly tripped on nothing. "Habu!" Keitaro blushed heavily, quickly getting up, before booking it to his room.

Once at his room, he took his clothing off, setting them in a pile to wash later. He then walked over to a paper screen door, finding a large wooden tub on the other side. He turned a nob next to it, filling it with hot water. He soaked in his tub for a while, making sure he was clean and then relaxing. His relaxation was interrupted however, when there was a knock on his door. Keitaro got himself up and put on a pair of clean panties and a long night shirt, before wrapping his towel around his hair and going to see who it was. It was Kitsune, wearing only a button up blouse and sweat pants. Keitaro blushed, taking a step back as the young woman stepped into his room. She had the look of a predator about her, a glint in her squinted eyes that made Keitaro blush.

Kitsune cornered Keitaro against a wall, "C'mere cutie. I just wanna ask you something~." Keitaro leaned back then, trying to get away as Kitsune moved forward. Outside the door, Naru, Motoko and Su were listening in. It had started with Motoko, almost as soon as Kitsune had closed the door, and Su wasn't far behind, but now after a few moments, Naru was too, though she was just curious as to what was going on. Soon, small whimpers began to sound from the room, getting two of the three females to blush, "N-no~. Sto-ah~-p." Were among the words said, and the way they were spoken, made Naru and Motoko blush. Right before Naru opened the door, slamming it open to find a sight she hadn't expected. It also caused Motoko to cover Su's eyes, blushing herself.

Right before their eyes, was Kitsune, Keitaro in her lap with his hands tied behind his back. He was also blindfolded and gagged with a pink ball gag. Kitsune had a hand down the back of Keitaro's panties, and her fingers were busy doing whatever it was they were doing. "K-Kitsune! What the heck are you doing?!" Kitsune blushed a bit, looking over Keitaro's shoulder to look at the trio, Su fighting Motoko's hold to see what was happening. "Oh, uh, I just... thought I'd come play with the new tenent?" Naru blushed full facedly, "Was that a question?!" Kitsune laughed nervously, her fingers stopping, getting a disappointed moan from Keitaro. "Words fail me right now..." Spoke Naru, who quickly ushered Motoko and Su out before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

Kitsune came out a few moments later, blushing and chuckling, "I don't suppose you'd believe any excuse I could come up with at the moment, would you?" Naru gave her a look, Motoko sending Su off so she could help Naru give Kitsune a look.

Still in his room, Keitaro was again soaking in his tub, face aflame, only his eyes above the water. He was still feeling it in his ass, and he was now hard as Kitsune had surprisingly nimble fingers.

The next morning, Keitaro found himself being followed by Naru, who was holding a broom the entire time. "Why are you following me?" Asked Keitaro, now wearing a plaid skirt and button up blouse. "It's a sad day when a girl is posted to protect a male. Suffice to say I thought it a good idea to protect both you and my stranger than normal friend." Keitaro nodded at that, he understood and silently thanked her for the protection. "Well, it's just as well. Hm?" He looked over, prompting Naru to do the same, "Shinobu?" Indeed, the little Maehara girl was heading strait for Keitaro, books in her hands.

"What is it?" Asked Naru, Shinobu blushing a bit, uncertain about what she was about to ask. "Um... Well." She turned to Keitaro and gave a small bow, "If it isn't to much trouble, could you teach me math?" Naru was shocked at this, but Keitaro gave a thumbs up, "Sure thing!" He sat down with her, patiently teaching the girl. He didn't have a very easy time, as he was tempted to just do the problems himself, but he managed, and Shinobu didn't seem to mind. Then she pulled out a small thing of cookies from seemingly nowhere. Keitaro was a little surprised, "Wow, such pretty cookies..." Shinobu urged him to try some, "I made them, so please try some.

Keitaro nodded, picking up a couple and eating them, tasting the texture and flavor. "Wah! They're great!" Shinobu blushed at the praise, smiling happily, "Really? I just learned how to make them, so I wasn't sure they'd be any good." Keitaro blinked, eating the second cookie he took. He gave a smile and patted Shinobu's head, "You're so cute.~" It was a simple exclemation, but it got Shinobu to blush a bit more. "Ahem." Both turned to see Naru still standing there. Keitaro just held out the small bowl of cookies, "Try one?" The girl blinked, before relenting and taking one. "You know, if you're teaching her, maybe you wouldn't mind teaching me too? Here." She held up a small but thick booklette, making Keitaro gasp.

"What? If you're really going there, maybe you wouldn't have trouble with this." Keitaro shook his head, snatching the book from her, "No no, it's just... I forgot how thick those study guides are..." He sweatdropped a bit, before taking the book from her. He opened it and placed a hand to his left cheek, blushing a bit. "So naustalgic!" He quickly spoke out the answers to the problems in the book, making Naru sweat a bit, as she had mostly done it hoping he would slip up or something. That didn't seem the issue though, as he breezed happily through the problems. "Thank you so much for giving me a chance to answer those questions. You know, only a year ago and I would have resorted to guessing." He blushed a bit, patting both Naru and Shinobu on the head, looking to see Su and Motoko walking up, Su glomping Shinobu.

"Greetings samurai-san~." He waved at Motoko, teasing her on purpose. When she pulled her sword however, he gave her a grin and lit his hands up with his chi. Motoko took this as a challenge, and was quick to advance on him, though he quickly redirected her, spinning her in place till she fell face first into the floor. He caught her sword and giggled a bit, "I maybe should have mentioned earlier. That tiny aikido master I told you about? She was also my teacher for my entire time in highschool, and half my time in Middleschool." Shinobu and Su both clapped, before Shinobu grabbed his hand and dragged him somewhere while Su kept Naru and Motoko distracted. Shinobu didn't even seem to mind that Keitaro still had Motoko's katana.

She dragged him up to the roof, where she hopped towards the edge. "This is my favorite place to be." She looked as Keitaro marveled at it, "You can see the whole city from here..." Shinobu giggled, spreading her arms and hopping towards the very edge of the roof, gazing out at the city for a second before putting her arms behind her back and looking at Keitaro. "I want to ask you a strange question, please don't laugh at me..." Keitaro blinked, "I'd never laugh at you. What is it?" She walked away from the edge slowly, a bit aprehensive. "Um... How does it feel to get into Toudai on your first try?" Keitaro blanched, but before he could speak, Shinobu continued. "You must be so happy... But I... I'm so dumb." She kept a smile, coming down from the roof to the veranda thing and leaned onto the wooden rail. "Even if I were to... Study my whole life. I'd never make it into Toudai..."

Keitaro had enough by then, pulling the girl into a hug. "No. You can make it!" Shinobu shook her head, though she did take comfort in the hug. "You're very smart, so you won't understand..." Keitaro held the girl and arms length, and gave her a soft bop on the head. "Itai." Keitaro smiled at her, "It has nothing to do with being smart. I actually failed three times, you know?" Shinobu was shocked at that, majorly, "R-really?!" Keitaro blushed, but nodded, "Yes. You can't start out with a mental attitude like that. If you try hard enough, anyone can make it into Toudai!" He gave a small grin and pointed his thumb at himself, "Even someone like me made it in. See?" He held up his studen I.D.

Shinobu took the proof that he was a student, before giving it back to him. "Thank you. The truth is, I've been getting bad grades in school... And I was very nervous about it." She turned and started down to the interior. "But you gave me hope! Thank you!" She waved at him as she went back inside. Keitaro smiled, happy to have helped, before turning back to look at the city. He then looked at the katana still in his grip, seeing small almost unnoticeable knicks on the blade, and some scuffs as well. He smiled and walked over to a shadow, using it as a magic gate to move back to his room. Once there he went over to his forge, picked up his cell phone, dialed a number, and began to heat up his little forge.

He got an answer on the other end of the line, "_Hello?_" Keitaro blinked, smiling nonetheless, "Um, yes, may I speak to Evangeline McDowell please?" There was a pause, and then a voice yelled at the person who had picked up the line. "_Yeah? Who the hell is this?_" Keitaro giggled, "Same old Master. I call you, and you don't even answer your phone? I'm hurt~." There was another pause, "_Keitaro?! You have alot of nerve calling me after so long!_" Keitaro looked a little saddened at that, but perked up for his own sake, "I'm sorry master, I was busy... Look on the bright side! I found the Item I was looking for! You can visit me now... If you want... Waaah! Master's mad at me!" He whined, pounding lightly at the katana in his forge.

Standing outside his room, Motoko was being restrained by Naru, Kitsune, Shinobu, and Su. Reason being she was trying to bust in to get her sword back. Keitaro quickly and skillfully finished his work on the sword, before starting on polishing it. "_Well what do you want? I know you don't expect me to be nice when we meet again. The longer it takes you to get that damn item to me, the more blood I'll take!_" Keitaro blushed at that, because she took his blood from his neck, and she never sat still. "Don't worry master, I've come up with a solution, just summon me to you, and I'll give you the item. Does that sound okay?" There was silence on the other end of the line, and Keitaro got worried, "_I'll do that. You have ten minutes. Who knows? Maybe I'll introduce you to some interesting people~._" Keitaro nodded, not that Evangeline could see it. "Very well. I will get the item ready to be delivered. Bye master~."

The others just couldn't hold Motoko any longer, and the girl burst into the room, actually dragging the others. "Urashima! Give me back my sword this instant!" Keitaro looked at her, before nodded, simply handing over the sword. "Here you go. I didn't harm it if that's what you're worried about. Now, take the blade and get out, I need to get ready for something." He pushed all the girls from his room and closed his door. "I'll be going somewhere in a bit, so no lunch for me thank you." With that, he went to his bag, pulling out a small black dagger that was strange in it's appearance, in that the blade was black, and zig zagged. "Well RuleBreaker... Time to go to work!" He put the blade back into his backpack, and slung it onto his back.

He layed on his floor and waited for Evangeline to telepathically call him via their pactio. He pulled from his backpack a small card, placing it on his backpack. "Master, I'm ready." There was almost a minute before there was a reply, "_**What? How? It shouldn't have taken so quick to ready an item able to break this stupid curse!**_" Keitaro blushed a bit, scratching his cheek. "It is though, the item isn't that big. It's just very powerful and rare. I'm actually going to have to hide it somewhere near the point of the seal for it to work continuously. I will admit, that Nagi guy was quite powerful." There was a growl that rang in Keitaro's head, and he sweatdropped. "Ofcourse, not as powerful as you master, I mean, he had to resort to an underhanded trick to win, didn't he?" There was silence, and he was sure his master was blushing.

"_**Wh-whatever! Just get over here. I summon Ministrae Magi, Ceitaro Urashima.**_"

Keitaro stood quickly as a large magic circle appeared under him, and he disappeared in a flash of light.

Well! That's the end of this chapter... Little short for me, but oh well. Yes, I am aware I didn't get that summoning thing right there completely correct, but hey, it's been a while since I read the manga, and I plan to do it soon however. I have nice plans for this fic! Mwahahahaha!

Leave comments please, and also please, constructive criticism. Criticise me all you like, just don't flame.

Now, big news, depending on who liked the story. But Tale of an Immortal: The Ninja Lands, Chapter 3 is currently in the works, and the speed at which I blow through that story, it shouldn't really come out to long after this one... Should I really work at it. Encourage me yeah? I needs it! Thanks. Oh, and a new story will be out soon. Incubus no Konoha! I hope you like it when it comes out.

Now for a little confession. I update so slow, as slow as I do, whatever. I update slow because at anyone time, I am purposely working on multiple stories at a time. I have more than twenty unfinished stories in the making. ... Okay, more like upwards of like... fifty! or more, I ain't counting! T_T I need help! A list you say? Well, I'll name a few, and what they are. Just keep in mind that I am a Narutard, and need a little help...

Also note, that most, if not all of these names are... not final. I was never good at naming things.

Bleach 7: Bleach/Samurai 7 crossover, preferabely with Kenpachi in that verse to rape everyone! mwahaha!

Fire Dragon Slayer of Zero: Familar of Zero/Fairytail crossover, sending a female Natsu over to be Louise's familiar.

Sky Dragon Slayer of Zero: Familiar of Zero/Fairytail crossover, sending a tad older Wendy Marvel over to be Louises familiar.

Gojira of Konoha: Godzilla/Naruto Crossover, sending a futanari, human form godzilla over to be with Naruto. (Though if this idea gets adopted, feel free to put her with whoever.)

Halo of Naruto: I don't really know what I was thinking with this one, but the name makes it kinda self explanitory.

Hogwarts Dollmaster: A series actually, a Negima/Harry Potter crossover, sending JUST Evangeline over to Hogwarts, some time before her incarceration I guess. Other stories I have are to... bleh, all bashing dumbledore. I mean, I ain't on the guys nuts, but I don't hate him to the extent that others seem to.

Incubus no Konoha: Just a Naruto fic, where Naruto becomes an Incubus, with horns, wings a tail... yeah.

Iron Naruto: Ironman/Naruto crossover. Naruto will be in the ironman verse, though Stark will be a female. Got this idea after seeing a genderswapped Tony Stark on the internet... heheh.

Kagome the Badlands Miko: Continuation of chapter 1, still workin on chapter 2... or I will be. I'm actually supposed to have two versions, one where she with Sesshomaru, and one where she's with Inuyasha... still working on the latter.

Lotte's Fox: Lotte no Omocha/Naruto crossover, not really started... but it's counterpart has chapter 1 almost done.

Lotte's Fox Toy: Play on the name, but whatever. Same as previous. Could actually kinda finish chapter 1 of this, but I might write a tad more.

I am writing several Negima/Naruto crossovers, so I won't even list all of them.

Monster Hunter Naruko: Monster Hunter/Naruto crossover. Female Naruto, sent over to the Monster Hunter verse.

Naruko of the Host Club: Ouran Host Club/Naruto crossover. Female Naruto, over in the Ouran High School.

Naruko's Monster Girl Quest: Monmosu Quest/Naruto crossover. Fem!Naruto in the verse of the hentai game Monmosu Quest.

Naruto's Monster Girl Quest: Same as previous, but with regular male Naruto.

NaruTerra: Naruto/SlugTerra crossover. Naruto goes over to the SlugTerra verse to help Eli Shane... And the Tailed Beasts are slugs. heheh.

Narto 10: Naruto/Ben 10 crossover. Naruto is in the Ben 10 verse, as a reincarnated Ben. Bit submissive, with Gwen as his dom. Dunno if I'll give him or Gwen the Omnitrix.

Naruto and the Elder Scrolls: Naruto/Elderscrolls crossover. Crossing over Naruto into the elderscrolls verse, starting at Oblivion.

Naruto Piece: Naruto/One Piece crossover.

Okay! End of the list! This part right here is makin most of the damn word count!


End file.
